When using a third party service provider to host an application that has sensitive data that must be secured or remain confidential, there is always the concern that the data is under the control of or on the premises of another party. The current disclosure is unique in that it supports using third party hosting services without any security and confidentiality compromises. This is ideal for applications that are best hosted on servers, such as cross-enterprise collaboration applications and applications used by businesses that cannot or do not want to invest in and maintain complex technology infrastructure. Medical records applications are one such an example as many doctor practices and clinics have the need to share medical information as well as have limited technical expertise.
Some examples of application domains that would greatly benefit from the current disclosure include:                Health records—Over an individual's life many health care providers store a record of medical events as well as review part of a person's complete medical history.        Personal information management—Many people have a diverse set of data intensive activities, events, and assets they need to track. Accounts, warranties, visas, insurance, vehicles, properties, accreditations are a few such examples.        Tax and Income information—There is an increased need to keep tax and income information under the personal control of the person or entity to which it applies because of the risk of fraud or identity theft.        Military operations—Militaries have come to rely on having virtually all their assets and personnel, each with their own data and computing power, in continuous communications. For example, planes, tanks and soldiers acquire data for decision making. This data is transmitted to control units that are continually sending information and instructions to other units. It is critical that communications are secure even after one of the assets and its computing resources might have been acquired by an enemy or after a communication channel and its encryption keys compromised.        
Traditional architectures store data on a server that may be accessed by one or more clients. Changes made by a client are persisted on the server and sent to the clients or made available to the clients when they make a data request. When the data management tier is a relational database, the server owner and those who have been granted access privileges control the data. For example, the technical database administrators create data views for some classes of users thus restricting access to other classes of users. In a database with a large volume of data and many tables, managing data access controls for each user and each object is extremely time consuming and error prone.
As such, what is needed is a processing and data transmission system where the client does not need to entrust a 3rd party with control of the client's data and does not require remote storage of confidential information.